Taming of the Shre-.. erm.. Haruka
by Kris aka Jet's Yeah-Girl
Summary: Haruka has come to Makoto for some help in matters of the home, and no.. this isnt a romance between those two. We all know that Michiru has Ruka whipped! Yuri between H/M in later chapters.. nothing too explicit.. i think
1. The Agreement

A Humble Request  
  
Makoto jumped slightly as a knock on the front door rang through her apartment, the tray of cookies in her hand smashing against the top of her oven.  
  
"Kuso!" Makoto covered her mouth with one mitted hand, setting the pan of ruined cookies down onto the stove top. "Of all the times... ", the irritated senshi of thunder stalked to her door, yanking it open and opening her mouth to tell off whichever one of her closest friends had interrupted her baking process.  
  
"How many times have I-" The tall brunette stopped midsentence, her head craning up to look her visitor in the eye. "Oh! Haruka-san.. what a surprise... anou.. wont you come in?"  
  
"Arigatou Makoto-san." The handsome racer gave her a lopsided grin, stepping over the thresh hold. "Um.. Makoto-san.. I have something I need to ask you." The blonde bit her bottom lip, looking down at the floor.  
  
"er.. You can ask me anything, feel free to sit down." Makoto blinked at the reluctance Haruka was showing, her usual cool confidence was missing. "Do you need something?"  
  
"Actually, I do need something from you Kino-san." Haruka winced inwardly at how formal and uncomfortable she sounded. "You see, Michiru's birthday is coming soon, and I.. well.. I kind of want the house to survive an entire day without her supervision." Haruka smiled feebly at that, taking the seat Makoto had offered.  
  
Makoto sighed inwardly with relief, for a second she had thought there had been trouble between the two lovers. "I prefer Mako-chan, please, and I'd be happy to come over and help."  
  
Haruka winced, mumbling something at her feet.  
  
"What was that? I didnt hear you."  
  
The abashed racer cleared her throat. "Well.. I was.. um.. hoping to.." Haruka's mind went blank for a moment, so she tried for the formal approach. "Kino-san, I'd be honored if you'd accept me as a student in the culinary art."  
  
The brunette took one look at the proud Tenoh Haruka, now bowing to her and giving her the most irresistable set of puppy-eyes she had ever seen, and cracked up.  
  
"What!? What's so funny!" Haruka stood, giving the laughing girl a withering glare. "I'm dead serious!"  
  
"You.. want me..", Makoto, wiped her eyes, straightening up to look Haruka in the eyes. " to give you... cooking lessons?"  
  
"Hai!" The blonde bit back the rest of her retort, her whole begging demeanor gone now.  
  
"Ofcourse I'll help you out Haruka-chan, but only if you tutor me in " Makoto took on a reverent tone, mocking the other senshi's plea, " the fine art of automobile control."  
  
"Baka!", the older woman whapped Makoto lightly upside the head. "Dont taunt your elders."  
  
"Yes Tenoh-sensei." The emerald eyed girl winked at hr new teacher. "Just be forewarned, I'm a stickler for discipline, and I enforce it to!"  
  
Haruka gave Makoto a patented hentai smirk, "Yes Kino-sensei, but be easy with the switch or Michiru might get jealous." The two cracked up together, even though Makoto had turned a crimson shade.  
  
"Behave Haruka-san, or your first test will be cooking enough for Usa- chan." The blonde gave a look of mock horror.  
  
"Not Koneko!" The two calmed down soon after, and headed off into the kitchen.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
First chapter of First Fic, so turn the settings on your flamethrowers to low, purty please?  
  
I'm definetly gonna continue this one, R/R if you want  
  
-Kris 


	2. Lessons with Makoto

Disclaimer: Forgot it in the first chappie, but. *deep breath* I OWN NOTHING! 'cept the D.M.O.D.(tm) you'll get that later  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ack!" the tall, sexy as hell champion racer that we all know and love as the one and only Tenoh Haruka was currently up to her elbows in flour, and was trying to itch her nose without spreading the white stuff. "You did this on purpose Mako-chan! gaah... " the sandy haired senshi of wind sighed in defeat and reached up to scratch her nose, leaving the inevitable smudge.  
  
"Ofcourse I did Ruka-baka, to get you back for your 'forgetting' to tell me to drain the oil before I went under your car!" Makoto smirked at the irked (A/N: O. o) cook-in-training, turning back to the oven. "Next time you wanna pull a prank, do it on someone who cant show you up on a daily basis." The smiling brunette ducked the first missile of devastation easily, dodging behind the counter.  
  
"That's mutual y'know!" Haruka glared across the kitchen at her teacher/pupil, hefting another doughy missile of doom(tm). "Come out now or face the wrath of Uranus!"  
  
"Oh, I'm shaking in my boots." Makoto deadpanned, then continued on to drawl out, "I'm trembling in fear of Ur-anus." The agile Princess of Jupiter ducked another D.M.O.D.  
  
"Hold still!" Haruka grumbled from across the room, she had come to enjoy the other girl's company and all, but there was only so much competition she could stand. "Alright Alright, I give."  
  
"See? That was-" Makoto was interrupted by a doughy missile of doom connecting with her face, sending her reeling across the kitchen. "Grrk!"  
  
"Gotcha!" Haruka grinned evilly, watching as Makoto washed the evil substance off. "Never mess with a butch, we bite."  
  
"Oh, and I suppose that means Michiru-san suc-" again Makoto was muffled, this time by a chair cushion.  
  
"Silence you, my pastries have to come out now." 


	3. Lessons with Haruka

Me Again, I know this is coming kinda slow but be patient  
  
***********************************************  
  
  
  
Haruka had her eyes squinched shut as she clung to the arm rest of her beloved car, her knuckles turning white against the upholstery.  
  
"Oh come on Ruka-chan, I wasnt that bad!" Makoto glared over at her friend, yes.. she could honestly call Haruka a friend, and smiled at the racers condition. "Just because I took the turn a little fast.."  
  
"FAST! We were on two tires baka!" Haruka forced one eye open, glaring at Makoto with all her car sick might. "And making me try my own cooking before hand was a low blow."  
  
"Hmph, be glad that I didnt make you try Usagi-chan's." Makoto made a face, but switched the car off all the same. "You'll live?"  
  
"Michi would kill me if i died."  
  
"Anou... " Makoto shook her head. "Nevermind.."  
  
*Not more then two weeks later*  
  
"You've improved a lot Mako-chan, hopefully by the time I can cook a half decent meal you'll be trying out for your permit."  
  
"Hai, Ami-chan's been helping me out with the test part of it." Makoto gave the recovering wind racer a wicked grin. "and I'm sure that I can beat the tendency to destroy innocent food outta you."  
  
"I'm glad, maybe then the food won't fight back." Haruka grimaced, remembering her little ordeal with yeast and the difference between tea and tablespoons.  
  
"That's the only real mistake you've made in a while, I think you'll be ready in time for the big day." Makoto sighed, leaning back in the seat. "Kami-sama you two are the most perfect couple I've ever seen."  
  
"Thanks Mako-chan, but don't let Koneko-chan hear you." Haruka gave the younger girl's shoulder a pat. "She'll drag poor Mamoru-kun all over town to prove you wrong."  
  
"And that's bad why?"  
  
"Traffic."  
  
"I bow to your superior wisdom." 


	4. Jealous?

Haruka cursed softly as she knocked into her beside table. The infamous racer was home late, having stayed at Makoto's home well past midnight finishing up Michiru's birthday cake. She only hoped..  
  
"Haruka." The senshi of uranus froze in her tracks, slowly turning to face a slightly ruffled and very irritated looking Michiru.  
  
"Michiru, I know I'm late but-"  
  
"But nothing Haruka." Michiru was sitting up in the bed, glaring at her lover. "Where have you been all night? Where are you going during the days?"  
  
Haruka flinched under the onslaught. "Michi, I've been with Makoto- chan today. We were-" Again she was cut off, this time with a slap.  
  
"Out. now." Michiru's voice was deathly calm, that eerie stillness before a storm.  
  
"Let me explain! Please Michi.."  
  
"You have thirty seconds." Michiru crossed her slim arms over her chest, giving Haruka a death glare as the tall blonde took a deep breath and opened her mouth to begin.  
  
  
  
"Michiforthepastfewmonthsmeandmakotochanhavebeenhelpingeachothermeteachinghe rhowtodriveandherhelpingmewithcookingandiwonlyaskedherinthefirstplacecauseid ontwanttoforceyoutocookallthetimeand-" Haruka frowned as she was cut off yet again by Michiru, who by this time was chuckling lightly.  
  
"Relax 'Ruka, I just misunderstood." Michiru shook her head, standing to wrap her arms around the confused racer. "I forgive you for being so ambiguous, I should be used to it by now.. what with Setsuna-san living with us."  
  
Haruka heaved a sigh of relief, returning the aqua haired beauty's hug. "I'm just glad you havent been training after the fight with Chaos, your swing is weak. Ack!" The Magnificent Fighter went down in a flurry of feathers and Michiru.  
  
  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************** **********************************  
  
Thanks to all who reviewed!  
  
To Rona: I doubt Usagi will be in this fic anytime soon, sorry.  
  
To: Amber: Right back atcha.  
  
To: Ari-chan: *bowing profusely to one of the greatest H/M authors of all time* I am not worthy! Forgive me please Ari-sama! oh and.. ermm.. can I borrow Owen and Snuggles for a bit? *meeps and scurries off to hide*  
  
Seriously though, I understand that Makoto respects Haruka and looks up to her as almost a role model, but I'm trying to convey the fact that the two have grown closer. Later on I plan to do an Ami and Makoto romance(so sue me! Not my fault that I read way too much fan fiction then is safe for the human mind) and the different relationship that Makoto has with Haruka will come into play. 


End file.
